pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity College, Oxford
| full_name = The College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity in the University of Oxford, of the foundation of Sir Thomas Pope (Knight) | latin_name = | named_for = The Holy Trinity | established = 1555 | sister_college = Churchill College, Cambridge | head_label = President | head = Sir Ivor Roberts KCMG MA | JCR_president = Charlotte Meara | MCR_president = | undergraduates = 302 | graduates = 125 | homepage = Homepage | boat_club = Boat Club }} The College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity in the University of Oxford, of the foundation of Sir Thomas Pope (Knight),Clare Hopkins, Trinity : 450 years of an Oxford college community (Oxford, 2005). ISBN 978-0-19-951896-8. or Trinity College for short, is one of the constituent colleges of the University of Oxford in England. It stands on Broad Street, next door to Balliol College and Blackwells bookshop, and opposite Turl Street. It is enclosed by an iron palisade, rather than a wall, giving the college a more open and accessible appearance than many others in Oxford. The college has four major quadrangles, as well as a large lawn and gardens, which include a small area of woodland. Despite its size, the college is relatively small in terms of student numbers, with about 400 students. As of 2006, Trinity had an estimated financial endowment of £68 million.Oxford College Endowment Incomes, 1973–2006 (updated July 2007) Durham College The site where Trinity College now stands was originally occupied by Durham College. This college had been founded in 1286, at around the same time as the oldest colleges that survive until today. Durham College was built for Benedictine monks from Durham Cathedral, and was built around a single quadrangle, now known as the Durham Quadrangle. The only major surviving building from the Durham College foundation is the east range of Durham Quad, containing the Old Library, which dates from 1421, although elements of the pre-Reformation fabric also survive on the opposite side of the quad, at either end of the 17th-century hall. Durham College was originally dedicated to the Virgin Mary, St Cuthbert, and the Trinity, and it is thought that Trinity College took its name from the last element of this dedication. History Trinity College was founded in 1555 by Sir Thomas Pope, on land bought following the abolition of Durham College during the period of Protestant Reformation, whose buildings housed the original foundation. Pope was a Catholic who had no surviving children, and he hoped that by founding a college he would be remembered in the prayers of its students. His remains are still encased beside the chapel altar. The original foundation provided for a president, 12 fellows, and 12 scholars, and for up to 20 undergraduates. The fellows were required to take Holy Orders and to remain unmarried. The College remained a largely all-male institution until 1979, when (in common with a number of other Oxford colleges) it admitted its first women undergraduates. It is now fully co-educational and co-residential. Sir Ivor Roberts, formerly HM Ambassador to Italy, succeeded The Hon. Michael Beloff QC as President on 26 September 2006. Peter Brown, Tutor in Classics, assumed the position of Pro-President during the interregnum, as he had during Hilary Term 2006 when the ex-president was on sabbatical. Buildings On the top of the West Tower sit four female statues, which represent Astronomy, Geometry, Medicine, and Theology (however, in the Humanist Quadrivium they are Astronomy, Mathematics, Geometry and Music (Bätschmann, 184). The chapel, though relatively modest in size compared to some of its Oxford counterparts, was the first college chapel to be designed entirely in the neoclassical style. It was designed by Henry Aldrich, with advice from Christopher Wren, and was consecrated in 1694. Chapel Choir The Trinity College Chapel Choir consists of up to eight choral scholars and over thirty voluntary singers. The College has one of the largest chapel choirs in the university with the majority of members from within the college. The choir sing a weekly Evensong on a Sunday with occasional weekly services to mark college events. Trinity College has no music director, and responsibility falls to the organ scholars and is overseen by the chaplain. The choir goes on annual tours, recent tours include Dublin in 2008, where they sang concerts and a Sung Eucharist in St. Patrick's Cathedral, Dublin, Rome in Summer 2009, Paris in 2010 and Barcelona in 2011. In 2009, the choir released a new CD, called 'A Voice from Afar'. Notable former students :See also Former students of Trinity College. * Nigel Anderson * John Aubrey * Laurence Binyon * George Blackwell * George Ferguson Bowen * James Bryce * Richard Francis Burton (sent down) * Cecilius Calvert, 2nd Baron Baltimore * Sidney A. Alexander * Joyce Cary * Justin Cartwright * Noel Godfrey Chavasse * Lionel Chetwynd * Lord Clark * Spencer Compton, 1st Earl of Wilmington * Richard Corbett * Vincent Cronin * Anthony Crosland * Simon Danielli * John Denham * Sir Edward Gent * Rayner Goddard, Baron Goddard (former Lord Chief Justice) * David Green * Basil Harwood * David Hennessy, 3rd Baron Windlesham * Richard Hillary * Cyril Norman Hinshelwood * Mamoru Imura * Henry Ireton * Miles Kington * Frank Klotz * Kit Lambert * Walter Savage Landor * Frank Luntz * Robin Leigh-Pemberton * William Lisle Bowles * Thomas Lodge * A. E. W. Mason * Edward Powys Mathers * Robert MacCarthy * Norris McWhirter * Ross McWhirter * Revd Canon Charles Oswald Miles * John Middleton Murry * Henry Moseley * Blessed John Henry Newman (Cardinal Newman) * James Newcome * Lord North * Arthur Lionel Pugh Norrington * Angus Ogilvy * Pitt the Elder, first Earl of Chatham * William Gifford Palgrave * Arthur Quiller-Couch * Terence Rattigan * George Rawlinson * Jacob Rees-Mogg * Archibald Robertson (bishop) * John Rogers * Sir John Sinclair * John Somers, Lord Somers * James Stanhope, 1st Earl Stanhope * Martin Stevens * Peter Stothard * William Stuttaford * Jeremy Thorpe * Simon Tolkien * Andrew Tyrie * Tunku Varadarajan * Peter Wildeblood Literary Trinity Fictional former students include Jay Gatsby and Tiger Tanaka. Recent books in which Trinity features prominently are: * * * Notable fellows and Presidents looking towards the front Quadrangle and Graduates Garden.]] * Michael Beloff * Robert Harris * Cyril Hinshelwood * Henry Stuart Jones * Martin Kemp * Hans Adolf Krebs * Michael Maclagan * Arthur Lionel Pugh Norrington * Anthony Quinton * Ronald Syme * Thomas Warton * John Weaver * Alexander Korsunsky :See also Fellows of Trinity College. References Hans Holbein. Oskar Bätschmann. Reaktion (2008). External links *History of the College *Virtual Tour of Trinity *Trinity College JCR *Trinity College MCR *Trinity College Boatclub cs:Trinity College (Oxford) cy:Coleg y Drindod, Rhydychen de:Trinity College (Oxford) es:Trinity College (Oxford) fr:Trinity College (Oxford) ms:Trinity College, Oxford pl:Trinity College w Oksfordzie fi:Trinity College (Oxford) * Category:Colleges of the University of Oxford Category:1555 establishments in England Category:Educational institutions established in the 1550s Category:Grade I listed buildings in Oxford Category:Grade I listed educational buildings Category:Buildings and structures of the University of Oxford